dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Age Wiki talk:Naming conventions
December '13 discussions Objects This guideline does not clarify what to do with objects (or containers) such as Warrior's Grave. I am personally indifferent whether we should capitalize such pages or not. 17:59, December 9, 2013 (UTC) :I'm in favor of treating them as nouns (so it would be lowercase). 20:39, December 10, 2013 (UTC) I think we should keep in-game capitalization for placeables just as we do with items. I don't see any difference between e.g. Dwarven Helmet and Warrior's Grave. Another reason is that "chest" can be any chest while "Chest" is something that is marked "Chest" in the game. Keeping capitalization in this case provides additional information. 10:55, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Well, the example of Warrior's Grave is a proper noun, I believe, and those are always capitalized. So I think in those circumstances where the object is being described as something specific, it should all be capitalized, and generic containers etc remain lowercase. Kelcat (talk) 09:49, December 25, 2013 (UTC) I think that in-game capitalisation should be followed, as Mostlyautumn said. -Sophia (talk) 11:24, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :As the consensus here is to capitalize objects, I have added it to list of items to be capitalized. 00:26, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Titles As of now we have page titles (or occupations) in singular tense such as Archon and titles in plural tense such as Magisters. Personally, I think it'd be good if we stick in one tense instead of mixing both in mainspace. I'd like to add some points in order to help the discussion: Points for singular tense: * Easier to link * It refers to a single title (or occupation) Points for plural tense: * It refers to a group of people 15:27, December 30, 2013 (UTC) :Although I don't have a big preference either way, I think being consistent is important and given that singular tense is used a little bit more and has the benefit of being easier to link to, I support the use of singular for titles. 00:26, December 31, 2013 (UTC) :I prefer singular case. 05:59, December 31, 2013 (UTC) :I agree with singular case for neutral form (kinda like in a dictionary). 00:13, January 12, 2014 (UTC) I've added a note about using singular case for titles. Given the resolution of Forum:"Genlock" vs "Genlocks" I have added creatures to the list as well. 01:22, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Exceptions Viktoria has suggested here that groups which are commonly referred to in the plural form, be added as an exception to the above. Much like the above, I don't mind much either way. One the one hand it's easier to enforce if it's a blanket rule, on the other, it does seem a little jarring to have the Grey Wardens page called Grey Warden instead. And while we're here, are there any opinions about races being singular or plural? I lean towards singular for them. 02:15, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :My opinion on the first subject is already known. For the other, I also lean towards singular. 03:09, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :I think if the group is commonly referred in its plural form, it would make more sense to keep it that way. For races, I agree with singular. 18:50, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Updated. 20:18, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Article names When creating character articles, we always put the character's last name if it is known, which I believe has been the standard for quite a long time. However, the guidelines don't state that explicity anywhere. Worth adding? -- 01:07, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :Yeap, I think it won't do any harm if we add it. 09:25, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Also, perhaps we should put in something about multiple articles that share the same name. Such as when it pertains to something in Dragon Age: Origins we use (Origins), DA2 we use (Dragon Age II), Inquisition is (Inquisition). There are other distinguishing words we use normally, but I can't recall if we have a specific standard for them. Like when there is a quest that has the exact same name as a location, or there are multiple items that have the same name but different functions. Not sure if we should set a standard for that type of thing, or just do a case-by-case judgment like we do now. -- 01:07, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :I think we should do a case-by-case judgment as situations can vary greatly. Afterall, it just happens to a couple of pages. 09:25, December 6, 2014 (UTC)